makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Rumia
Bio Rumia is a youkai with the ability of manipulating the darkness. Apparently, she is quite simple-minded, and doesn't like the sunlight nor the summer heat; in fact, she uses her powers of darkness to surround herself in a mass of dark, as to avoid the heat and the light. However, it is said that she only uses her powers as a supportive ability when attacking others, using pure force as her main asset. She seems like to fly around aimlessly during the day and the night, sometimes bumping into trees, since she is less capable of seeing obstacles through her veil of darkness. Despite her innocent appearance, she eats humans. However, she has commented that it is generally a pain for her to chase them down. Movelist Skill Cards *Volleycation: Rumia fires a small volley of bullets. *Moonlight Ray: Rumia fires a beam from her hands. She can also shoot an anti-air version as well. *Demarcation: Rumia creates two large orbs and throws them at the opponent. *Dark Side of the Moon: Rumia does a short dash. She is invincible when doing this. Spell Cards *Night Bird: Rumia makes a sphere and shoots it upwards. If it does not directly hit the opponent, then it will burst and make spread out into smaller shots. *Twilight Flight Dance: Rumia charges at the enemy in a horizontal direction. *Darkness sign “Zero Illumination”: Rumia makes it go dark for a few seconds. Last Word *EX Rumia: Rumia launches a orb at the ground and if it hits the opponent, Rumia will launch them in the air. She then removes her amulet and turns into her EX Form. She then charges at the opponent before she turns back to normal (Even looking panicked) before she slams into the opponent and drives them into the ground. Misc. *Battle Intro: Rumia flies in and says, “A challenge? Is that so?” *Taunt: She strokes her chin and says “Is that so?” *Victory Pose: She flies around and giggles. Winning Quotes Ah, you're going to have a victory party!? Ohhh, there's so much meat! Ooooh, how nice, I want some! You're so meeeeean. I'm gonna fight really hard the next time we meet in a match! It's not dark enough for you yet? Then I have to lose you in the darkness. Well, yeah. Do you prefer salt or soy sauce? Recently, sprinkling kimchi seems to be popular too. Vs. Self: So you’re me? Is that so? Vs. Reimu: Is this kind of human edible? Vs. Marisa: Slow down Magician! I just wanna eat you! Vs. Cirno, Mystia and Wriggle: And this is why I should be the leader! vs. Megaman, Roll, Bass and Zero: You look like a human, but your made of metal?! What a stupid meal…. Vs. Yuyuko, Youmu and Murasa: I can’t eat ghosts! Vs. Seiga, Miko, Futo, Kaguya and Mokou: Will I get full forever if I eat an immortal? vs Hiryu: Hah! Act cool all you want! The shadows aren't your allies this time! Vs. Street Fighter characters, Masamune and Batsu: Attacking me head on just saved me the trouble of hunting you down. Thanks, dumbass. Vs. Asura: Jeez, how was I supposed to know eating humans pissed you off so-burgh! I think you broke my ribs! Vs. Amaterasu: Wow, beating up a sun goddess never felt so good! Vs. Gene: Wow, I never thought I'd get the chance to eat this kind of rare human. Vs. Jin: Ha! That big hunk of junk can't save you now! Vs. Demitri, Remilia and Flandre: Yeah, you and me both. The sun can drop dead for all we care. Vs. Shikieiki: Hey, can I crash by your place, sometime? Vs. Captain Commando, Arthur, Viewtiful Joe, Shantae and Phoenix Wright: Ugh! Guys like you that blabber on about justice just irritate me. Vs. Morrigan and Felicia: Grrr...For some reason, your body and type of clothing makes me angry. Vs. Chris, Jill and BB Hood: Haha! Your hunt only made you my prey! Vs. Byakuren: Quit eating humans and become a vegan like you? Booooring! Vs. Iesua: So you're the actual "saint was crucified on the cross"? Vs. Yuugi: I think I ran into something hard. Vs. Tessa: How am I supposed to read in the dark? Vs. Satori: All I ever think about is how delicious people are. Vs. Firebrand: Your fire really helped me see better- OW! HOT! HOT! Vs. Medicine: Yay! Someone who I can eat humans with! Vs. Anakaris: Don't call me a child, or I'll eat through your robes! Vs. Yumemi: You can't study what you can't see! Vs. Amingo: Ow. Did I crash into some thorns? Vs. Nue: Being unable to see is scary enough! Vs. Sonson: Ow. That thing almost broke my teeth. Vs. Kogasa: AH! One step out of my dome, and I walk into that! Vs. Spencer: Your arm would only give me indigestion, anyway. Vs. Hina: It'd be really lucky if I can see out of this thing. Vs. Kasen: I don’t think I’ve ever had dragon before. Vs. Seija: If you bring humans down, it’ll make them easier to eat, so good luck with that. Vs. Nick: Your skin is tougher to chew than most. Vs. Nero: Your arm tastes funny. Ending (Rumia, Cirno, Mystia and Wriggle are seen standing next to Fafnir’s defeated body.) Wriggle: Yay! We beat the dragon! Rumia: Oh man…I’m so hungry…..I could eat this whole dragon! Mystia: That’s impossible! You can’t eat a whole dragon! Cirno: Wanna bet? Rumia can do it! (Rumia starts eating Fafnir and Mystia looks shocked.) Mystia: Dangit, I hate it when I’m wrong! Cirno: And that’s why I’m the brains of this outfit! Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters Category:Female Characters